


The PA

by sdmaynor



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdmaynor/pseuds/sdmaynor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting a man that he's attracted to at a club, Arthur finds that the man is one of the three finalists that will be competing for the position of his personal assistant at Pendragon Industries. Arthur tries to fight the growing mutual attraction, which puts him in some rather interesting situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters that I've used here.  
> This is my first attempt at writing so any advice or comments would be welcome.

Sighing Arthur reached over to turn off the alarm, he’d already been awake for a while thinking about Saturday evening at the club that Gwaine had insisted dragging him to, claiming that he didn’t get out enough anymore. He knew that was somewhat true, since becoming more heavily involved with the family business, Pendragon Industries, he didn’t have as much time to do as he pleased. He admitted to his self it had been fun, that he’d enjoyed being out with his friends.

A smile played on his lips as he remembered dancing with one particular man for quite some time. If he closed his eyes he could almost still fell the way his body had felt against his, grinding against him to the beat of the music. He’d been bloody gorgeous with his wild black hair; impossibly high cheekbones and a smile that made it feel as if his heart was skipping beats every time it made an appearance on his delectable lips, to top it off the body he’d been touching as often as permissible while dancing had been lanky, yet leanly muscled

Picking up his phone off the bedside table he sees that he really needs to get up and get his day rolling. Groaning he suddenly remembers that today will be the day he’s introduced to the three PA’s his father has picked out, expecting him to pick the one that best suits his needs at the end of the month. Pulling the duvet back he gets up making his way into the loo to start what he is sure to be a rather long day. 

~ ~

On Monday morning, Merlin finds his self sitting in the small employee conference room of Pendragon Industries. All his hard work, dedication and sacrifices have helped to get him to this moment of opportunity, his head jerks to the left as a stunning woman enters the room. 

“Gentlemen, let’s get started shall we? Pendragon Industries is a prominent multibillion dollar worldwide corporation, which not only sets high business standards but expects them as well; out of hundreds of applicants you three alone met the requirements set forth by Pendragon Industries, you should be proud.” She passes out new iPad mini’s and thick folders to each man.

“I can assure you that the things we provide will come in handy for the variety of tasks that will be required, for the n ext thirty days you will be competing for the position of Arthur Pendragon’s personal assistant. I’m sure you will soon see that Mr. Pendragon will not only expect you very best but demand it as well. It is not uncommon to receive instruction via email after hours; the Pendragon’s are renowned for their work ethics. No matter what, Please keep in mind that only one of you will be staying, you will be given a sign on bonus as well as a top salary.”

That was when it happened; Merlin felt “the presence”. Scanning the room he realizes that the mirror must be a two way, rolling his eyes he’s sure that the great and imperious Arthur Pendragon must be watching.

~ ~

“Mr. Pendragon we are ready for the introductions now.”

Schooling his face and thoughts back into what he considers his mask, he confidently strides into the room. Looking over each candidate his eyes come to rest on the very face he’d been thinking about this morning. Intelligence and humor shine out of the most brilliant dark blue eyes he’s ever seen, and the only thought that can form is that he hopes like hell the man isn’t competent enough for the position, as his father has a strict company policy about dating employees.

“From left to right sir we have Giles Bishop, George Adkins, and Merlin Emrys. Gentlemen meet Athur Pendragon.”He shakes each man’s hand in turn. Glancing at his watch he knows that he will need to meet with his father shortly.

“Let’s get them set up their temporary spaces please Mrs. King, give them a quick tour. I have a meeting with my father shortly. Bishop I’d like a coffee one cream two sugars. My last PA kept all the files on his computer, all relevant files have been transferred to the laptops that will be provided in your work spaces. Find the mailing list for out Russian contacts pertaining to the three companies there that Pendragon Industries owns. There is also a document that I created with yesterdays date, polish it up in word and email back to me. Adkins, find the file with explanations for Monday errands, I’m sure it’s clearly marked. Emrys my last PA was in the process of scheduling a dinner with an important visiting dignitary. I am not sure where that stands but I expect to be updated, I know the ambassador will arrive in five days. I don’t have time now to go into what I expect but that will be coming soon. Gentlemen it is now 8:54 I will see you at 11:00, good luck.”

Arthur quickly made his way to his father’s suite of offices on the top most floor, as the elevator opens he is greeted with the smiling face of his father’s secretary.“Good morning Mrs. Cranston. I hope you had a lovely weekend.”

“Arthur! Good morning, yes I had a great weekend. I hope your was good as well.”

Leaning an elbow on the counter he gives a small smile and a wink, “I can’t really complain, I did have an interesting weekend. Is my father in?” “Yes he is; I believe he’s just finishing up with a call.”

“Thanks Mrs. Cranston”, making his way back to what he’s always referred to as “The Door”.

Knocking loudly before pushing the door open, his father looks up and flags him in, so he takes a seat in one of the two chairs in front his father’s monstrosity of a desk. His mind wanders back to Merlin Emrys. He is just as gorgeous today as he was on Saturday night at the club, and apparently the guy has brains going for him as well, shit! How the hell is he even going to get through the next thirty days with his sanity intact, the answer was simple, it wasn’t going to happen, not with Emrys being in his space constantly. Looking up he just catches what his father is saying.

“Arthur, I know that you’re not excited about the prospect of a personal assistant, I want to know that you have someone you can count on to help keep up with all the minute details, leaving you free to concentrate on the important ones. I don’t need to remind you that I’m leaving for Japan in thirty three days, and that I will be gone for at least three months.”

Sighing and running his hand through his hair he knows that this is a reasonable request from his father. “I will try, I’m sure that one of the three that you’ve selected will work out perfectly.”

“Good, good now, I have the latest projections that we need to go over.”

~ ~

By ten o’clock Merlin had easily accomplished everything that Arthur had asked of him, he was currently in Giles’s cubicle trying to help sort him out. “Okay, take a deep breath Giles, the filing system the last person used is pretty basic, really. You know that you need the Russian contacts for the companies in Russia. Yes, here it is under ru.pen.” Looking up at Giles pale face, Merlin smiled reassuringly at the man, “I’m sure you’re just a little nervous is all.”

“Thanks Merlin!” 

Returning to his own space he sees that he has an email: 

To: Merlin Emrys From: Gwaine Castles Subject: Welcome! 

Just wanted to say welcome to the crazy life of Pendragon Industries, oh and you sure look different now than you did on Saturday evening at the club : ) not saying it’s a bad thing, more like a hot thing ; )

Gwaine Castles Pendragon Industries Creative Director (and friendly pain in the arse ; P ) 

Smiling at the email, Merlin was just about to hit reply when he sees another email hit the inbox. 

To: Merlin Emrys CC: Gwaine Castles From: Arthur Pendragon Subject: Friendly pain in the arses 

Gwaine while I find it commendable that you’ve taken time out of your hectic schedule to welcome a new employee, I do want to say stop being the above mentioned subject line, and stop flirting with my PA! Do feel free to be productive and do what you are being paid for. 

Arthur Pendragon Vice President of Pendragon Industries Sent from my iPhone 

Spinning around, Merlin feels the swarm of butterflies taking flight in his stomach as he seen a smirking Arthur casually leaning against his cubicle wall. He feels the blush heating his face as realizes that he’s seen this very same smirk before, on Saturday evening when this very man had been pressed against him dancing, hands on his body. Clearing his throat he gives what he hopes is a confident smile. “Sir when you are ready I will update you with the requested information.” 

Arthur slips his hands into his trouser pockets and raises a blond brow mockingly. “We will get to that Emrys, in the meantime come with me. Bishop, Adkins, with me now!” Following Arthur down a well lit hallway they enter the only door there is at the end of it, stepping inside the empty office, he stops in front of another door. 

“This space will eventually belong to one of you, this leads directly into my office.” He says waving his hand around before continuing through the door, he crosses the spacious office to sit behind his desk waving Giles forward to accept the cup of Coffee. Merlin watches him sip the coffee, then setting it down quickly, he can tell from Arthur’s expression alone that it’s not right. Arthur’s piercing blue eyes looks up at them. 

“One of the many things that will be expected is keeping track of my daily schedule, appointments and the like. I expect constant communication, immediate responses. Each of you has been given everything you need to succeed it will be up to you to do so. I will say this only once, and then deny I ever said it. There are times I can be very trying to work with, my temper may be short, and so if that happens I’m telling you now that I’m sorry in advance. Bishop I like the work you’ve done completing the document. I want it emailed to all the contacts that I asked you to locate. Keep track of response for discussion later this week. Adkins I expect the errands that you found to be completed by the end of the day. Anything needs specific approval please email that request. Emrys replace this crap coffee, and email me all the details for the requested information.” 

Pushing away from the desk, stretching and yawning, he now has a better idea of the amount of actual work and what is expected for the position. Snorting he sees that it is well after seven, Arthur has been relatively quiet for the last two hours. Grabbing the iPad mini he opens the calendar icon to insure that he has everything noted for the next month, he then sets a daily reminder to compare the calendar with Arthur’s secretary Mrs. Kind. He’s already copied the daily errand list as well. The ping of an arrived email catches his attention. 

To: Merlin Emrys, Giles Bishop, George Adkins From: Arthur Pendragon Subject: Go Home 

You can leave now. See you in the morning bright and early. 

Arthur Pendragon Vice President of Pendragon Industries 

Gathering up his things Merlin waits for both Giles and George to leave before making his way back to Arthur's office. He quietly pushes the door open studying Arthur who has his back to him, phone to his ear. He's taken off his suite jacket and the sight of those broad shoulders makes his mouth go dry. He watches Arthur end the call, still facing away. 

"What is it, Merlin?" 

"Are you sure you don't need anything else before I go, Arthur?" 

Arthur turns towards him and crosses his arms, his eyes sliding down his body and back up to his face. "There is nothing that I require work wise, Merlin." Arthur lets out a sigh that sounds resigned, one hand sliding into his pants pocket the other through his hair. "No Merlin, there is nothing that I require, good night." 

Arthur watches Merlin cock his head to the side, an eyebrow raised. It's as if he knows that he's being fed a crock of shit. Arthur can't help but smile at him, he feels the breath catch in his throat as he watches the brilliant smile spread across Merlin's face, making his eyes light up from within. "Go on then you idiot, get out of here." 

That smile never falters as he says "See you in the morning vice president prat." Turning back to the view, regret washing heavily through him.


	2. Four Days In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it.  
> I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Friday morning finds Arthur brooding at his office window, his mood as bleak as the weather outside. Merlin’s job performance over the previous four days exceeded all expectations. He's knowledgeable, witty and charming. Hell, if the truth be told he was positive Merlin handled him when he was being difficult, funny thing that, it usually irritated him; and yet with Merlin, he was okay with it. It was also true that Merlin wasn’t intimidated by him; the same couldn’t be said of either Giles or George. Running a hand over his face he hears Merlin’s gentle knocking. 

“Come!” He must be really losing his mind, he swears that Merlin mutters _“I’d like to.”_

Merlin’s hand comes into view holding his coffee mug; he takes it, his fingers grazing Merlin’s. “Arthur, is everything ok? You seem out of it this morning.” 

Taking a sip of coffee to hide his smile from Merlin’s keen gaze, turning he sees concern on Merlin’s face. He allows his eyes to travel over Merlin’s body, liking the way the blue shirt makes those beautiful eyes bluer. _You are the sexiest man I’ve ever seen._ “Everything is fine Merlin, just thinking about what I want to accomplish today”. 

_like making you scream my name._

Merlin’s raised brow coupled with the sexiest little smirk ever has him choking on his coffee, he immediately feels a thump on his back as Merlin tries to help, waving him off he collapses into his chair. “I’m fine,” he gasps out, desperately trying to regain his composure. 

His heart nearly stops as Merlin leans over him trying to wipe the coffee off his chin, before moving down to dab at some spots on his shirt. Arthur grabs Merlin’s hands stilling them; he looks up into Merlin’s face, watching his pupils dilate and his lips part, groaning Arthur tugs him forward to lay a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Finally!” Merlin whispers against his lips. _Well damn,_ licking along his bottom lip till Merlin opens his mouth to tangle his tongue with Arthur’s. Pulling back Arthur 

groans again seeing the lust plainly written on Merlin’s face. 

_fuck I want you._ “Merlin…” Arthur starts regretfully. 

“No, its fine really Arthur, we both have work to do.”  


By that evening he’s seething in frustration. Leaning forward to place his elbows on his desk, he put his face in his hands. Gwaine, showing up to bother him, apparently deciding that sprawling out on the couch in Arthur’s office is somehow this evening’s mission. “Arthur, it can’t be is bad as it seems.” 

“No Gwaine its bloody worse. The man is perfect, he can do no wrong, and he makes my coffee fucking perfect. He correctly anticipates my needs, I never have to repeat myself, and he remembers every damn thing! If this keeps up I’m screwed, and not in a good way!” 

“So don’t give him the job Arthur, problem solved” jumping up to pace in front of his desk, Arthur snaps “ that’s just great Gwaine, I should tell him that he can’t have the job because I want to fuck his brilliant brains out, great, just fucking great.” Hearing Gwaine laugh in delight makes Arthur feel like punching his smug face. 

“I got to get out of here, I need a damn drink.” Grabbing his jacket and keys he storms out of the office. 

Gwaine right behind him, loyal twit that he is. Standing at the elevator he waits impatiently for it to open, he hears Gwaine talking to someone as he approaches, glancing over his shoulder he grits his teeth. Mister perfectly gorgeous has joined Gwaine, fanfuckingtabulous, as the elevator dings its arrival he steps in, turning to face both Merlin and Gwaine, raising an irritated eyebrow. Gwaine steps back flashing a smile while Merlin steps in and the door slides shut. Refusing to look over at Merlin, he hears him sigh quietly. 

“Arthur I think we need to talk about this.” 

“There’s no this to talk about Merlin” he snaps, pulling at his hair in frustration.Merlin reaches out and hits the emergency stop button. 

“Yes there is,” he says slowly, as if speaking to a child. 

Snorting Arthur steps forward grabbing hold of Merlin’s neck to pull him into a hot demanding kiss, and Merlin thank God responds to the pressure against his lips, opening his mouth to shamelessly welcome Arthur’s tongue. Pushing Merlin back against the elevator wall he grinds his hips against him. Merlin tilts his head back moaning, exposing a perfect pale neck, taking the invitation for what it is Arthur places hot kisses on it, licking around the shell of his ear. Leaning back he cups Merlin’s face, rubbing his thumbs across those impossible cheek bones. Merlin’s eyes are at half-mast; he can see how affected he is by the pulse pounding in his neck. 

Gently he tells him, “No Merlin, there’s not. I cannot or will not deny that I want you, but it’s not going to happen. Not while you are employed by this company.” 

Merlin’s arms hug his waist, “Arthur it doesn’t have to be like that. We are adults, why can’t we do both. You know separate work from outside of work; it’s called a logical solution.” 

Leaning in to steal one last kiss, he can’t help but slide his hand down the side of Merlin’s body and around to his ass, pulling him tighter against him. Taking a deep breath, he steps back and runs both hands through his hair. Glancing up he barks out an exasperated laugh. 

“I seem to have very little sense and no control where you’re concerned Merlin,” grabbing him by the shoulders he turns him and leans in to whisper “smile you’re on camera Merlin, let’s try not to give the security guys any more of a show, eh?” 

Reaching out he releases the emergency stop button. Merlin is trying to not laugh out right, his mouth twitching at the corners. “Idiot,” Arthur says grinning. To which Merlin bursts out laughing. The rest of the ride down is quick, quiet and uneventful. Walking together outside, Arthur bumps Merlin’s shoulder with his own, smiling. 

“See you on Monday.” 

Arthur almost doesn’t let him go when he sees that stunning smile make another appearance. 

“Have a good weekend prat.” 

Arthur briefly wonders if he is going to have to watch Merlin walk out of his life every evening. Making his way to his auto, he pulls out his phone to text his best mate Gwen.  


Meet me at the usual place? I need your advice and your help.  


-AP  


Opening the door and settling into the driver’s seat, he hears his phone go off. Opening the text he reads:  


Lance is with me, okay if he comes too?  


-G x  


Smiling Arthur replies:  


Absolutely! See you two soon.  
-AP 

Forty minutes later he pulls up to his sister’s bar The Poisoned Chalice, he sees that it’s going to be a struggle with parking, which takes an additional ten minutes. Finally making it to the entrance he is greeted by Percy the bouncer, one of Gwaine’s many conquests. “Hey Arthur, go right in. Carful though, Morg’s in a real mood.” Rolling his eyes at Percy he smirks and heads in. 

The place is crowded, which is not unusual on the weekend. Scanning the crowd he breaks into a wide grin when he sees Gwen waving with a welcoming smiling from the back corner booth. Reaching her he pulls her into a one armed hug. 

“Hey beautiful, hope that sexy man of yours is treating you right.” Seeing Lance grin at his teasing he slides into the booth. As Gwen sits back down he feels her scanning his face, he knows that she immediately sees something. 

“Arthur what’s going on.” 

Sighing Arthur flags down the waitress so he can order a drink. “Hang on Gwen; let me get my drink first, kay?” 

When the drink is finally ordered and is sitting in front of him he takes a large drink. Leaning back and meeting Gwen’s eyes he starts by explaining last Saturday at the club with Gwaine and continues on including the events of this very evening. 

“Arthur, I think you’re telling me that you are in love.” Nearly choking on a swallow of his ale, he looks up at Gwen sharply. 

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say it’s love Gwen. I will say that the more I find out about him the more desirable I find him.” 

“I just don’t understand why you think that it’s a problem Arthur”. 

“Because Gwen, it’s my father’s company and he has a strict no dating employee’s policy. I’m sure he’d be proud to find out that his son is shagging his own personal assistant.” 

Gwen rolls her eyes and frowns a little. Glancing around the room he recognizes an all too familiar form, quickly looking away he knows that it’s too late, damn it! Tonight just wasn’t his night. “Gwen we are about to have some unpleasant company I think,” watching Gwen’s face until recognition forms. 

“Hell Arthur I thought he was barred from here.” 

“My guess would be that Percy isn’t on the door right now and whoever is doesn’t know. I hope for that person’s sake that Morg doesn’t find out.” When the person in question finally reached them Arthur pulled his face into a bored mask. 

“Well, well look what the kitty dragged from the Pendragon dumpsters.” 

“Piss off Charles; I’m sure there’s someone in here that hasn’t sampled your charms. Go find them.” Shaking his head he can’t believe that he’d ever been interested in someone like him to begin with. 

“That’s funny Arthur because I seem to remember how often you use to beg me for those charms.”  


Merlin let Gwaine talk him into a night out, bringing him to a bar that he claimed was owned by a close friend of his. Having just ordered drinks, Merlin spies Arthur sitting at a table with a good looking couple, there’s also a man looming over Arthur’s side of the table and from the look on Arthurs face he wasn’t happy or comfortable with it. Squeezing Gwaine’s elbow to get his attention, leaning close to be heard over the music he asks, 

“Who is that talking to Arthur over in the corner.” 

Watching Gwaine’s face darken with anger that is all the confirmation he needs. Hurrying over to the table to tap the stranger on the shoulder in hopes of getting him to turn around, and when it works he slides into the booth next to Arthur smiling; pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. “Sorry I’m late love, but traffic was terrible and the parking even worse.” 

Arthur’s eyebrows raise with amusement, a smile playing on his lips. Turning towards the man at the end of the table he gives him a wide smile, “I’m sorry we haven’t been properly introduced. My name is Merlin, I’m his current partner and you are…” the man frowns in irritation. 

“I’m Charles the ex.” 

“Yes, Charles that’s right. I do remember having a discussion about you with Arthur. I can’t really say that any of it was very flattering to you, in any way, but thanks for saying hello and I hope you have a pleasant evening. I’m sure you’ll understand if we don’t invite you to stay.” 

As if on cue Gwaine makes his presence known with a very large, very muscular man that Merlin later learns is one of the bouncers. He’s startled out of his thoughts as a hand enfolds his, turning his attention to Arthur who is looking very serious right now. 

“So, Merlin it would seem that I owe you for rescuing me from an unpleasant situation. There must be something that you want, something I can give you.” Studying Arthur’s expression, he can’t believe he’s just been handed the means to seduce him; well hopefully, Arthur’s ridiculous work ethics could still seriously imped him. Smiling Merlin leans forward to whisper in Arthur’s ear.  


“Take me home?” 

Arthur realizes that he is in serious trouble when he hears those three whispered words, wondering how angry Merlin will be when he realizes that it won’t be what he’s asking for, not exactly. 

“Okay, now?” He asks suggestively. Seeing Merlin blush and nod, he casually bids good night to his friends. 

Taking Merlin’s hand, he leads him out of the bar till they come to the car. Opening the passenger side he helps Merlin in, letting his hand run down his shoulder. Closing the door he hurry’s around to get in, Merlin is watching him like a hawk, probably a little suspicious given how easily he’d given in. Leaning forward he steals a quick kiss; Merlin slides a hand in to Arthur’s hair pulling him back for a longer, hotter, and deeper kiss. Pulling back he places a final kiss on Merlin’s lips, and starts the car. 

“You’re not going to do it are you Arthur”, glancing at the disappointment on Merlin’s face, reaches out to grasp his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

“No you’re wrong Merlin. I am going to take you home, with me, if you want. I want to be honest though Merlin, I don’t know what will happen. I do know that I want to get to know you better. Well? Do you want to come with me or shall I take you home.” 

Turning to glance at Merlin he watches the smile grow on his face till it glows with happiness. “Yes, I want to go home with you Arthur.”


	3. The Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I so do not own these characters  
> Sorry its taken so long  
> I hope you enjoy reading this and feed back is always welcome,  
> thank you do much to those of you who have stopped in and stayed

Rolling over, Merlin smiles, thinking about the previous evening, Arthur did bring him to his flat, just as he said he would. They didn’t really do any more than watch movies, making comments through them. They’d even shared a bowl of ice cream. At one point he’d been silly in his efforts to make Arthur laugh, but once he’d heard him genuinely laugh he’d wanted to hear it again and again. The highlight of the evening as far as Merlin was concerned was when they’d been snuggling on the couch together. Arthur had pulled him against his chest, resting his chin on the top of Merlin’s head and had held him. They’d fallen asleep like that. It had been nice; the whole evening had been nice. 

 

“Good morning sleeping beauty, I was beginning to think that you were never going to wake up,” looking over the top of the couch he smiles seeing Arthur leaning in the door of the kitchen, coffee mug in hand. 

 

“Good morning to you as well, have you been awake long?”

 

“Long enough” Arthur replies. “Would you like a cup of coffee, some breakfast perhaps?”

 

“That would be a switch, you making me coffee” Merlin says teasingly with a smirk.

Arthur raises an eyebrow, a smile on his face. “Get up you lazy idiot, If you lay there much longer I may consider charging rent.”

 

Laughing Merlin stretches and stands at the same time. He makes his way to where Arthur is still standing in the kitchen doorway, amusement and mischief lighting his piercing blue eyes. Merlin tries to squeeze by him but Arthur reaches out quickly and wraps an arm around his waist pulling him back, flush against his body, leaning forward to press a kiss on Merlin’s neck. 

 

“You are entirely to delectable first thing in the morning.” He whispers against his neck. 

Merlin leans his head back against Arthur’s shoulder. He shivers as Arthur sucks gently on his neck, licking a hot wet line to his ear. “Arthur….please, I…I thought we had plans to…” Arthur continues back down, nipping at the hollow of his neck. Turning he pulls Arthur to his lips, kissing him with longing, 

“Screw the plans, better yet, screw me,” Arthur chuckles against his lips. 

 

“I very much want to Merlin, but before I give in there are a few things that you should know first.” Arthur cradles the back of his head, forcing Merlin to look in to his eyes.

 

“First I don’t do one offs”, his lips are hovering right above Merlin’s, his breath hot and moist causing Merlin to tremble. His other hand slides down to Merlin’s arse pulling him tightly against him, Merlin feels how hard Arthur is, and Arthur rolls his hips, rubbing against Merlin’s own hardness.

 

“Second, I do not and will not share, if you agree, I will consider you mine Merlin.” 

Arthur closes his mouth over Merlin’s, sliding his tongue on his lip till he opens to allow him access. Merlin groans as Arthur’s tongue takes possession of his mouth, claiming it for his own. He clings to Arthur as if he is his own personal life line. He hears himself whimper as Arthur literally rips the shirt from this body, feeling his mouth hot against his skin. Arthur nips at his nipple and Merlin’s hands shoot up to slide his hands into all that soft blonde hair.

 

“ Yes or no Merlin” Arthur growls against his stomach, his hands on the waist band of Merlin’s pants. He licks a wet line around Merlin’s belly button before dipping in. Merlin feels like he is on fire, trembling for want of this man. 

 

“Arthur, please!”

 

“Yes or no Merlin” He feels that hot, hot breath against his skin.

 

“Yes, Arthur please!” he feels Arthur smile against him before his pants are undone and pulled down, his legs each lifted to free the pants from his feet. He gasps in surprise as Arthur lifts him, carrying him down the hall to throw him down on the bed. He leans up as Arthur quickly undresses revealing the hard muscled body that Merlin knew was under his clothes. This is the body he’s dreamed of since their dance at the club.

 

Arthur grabs his ankles and pulls him till he’s on the edge of the bed; placing kisses on the insides of his thighs, moving up to take his hard length into his mouth. Tossing his head from side to side Merlin groans at the tight wet heat of Arthur’s mouth. He is lost in sensation, swept into the undertow of Arthur’s passion.He doesn’t feel Arthur raise his legs onto the bed, bent at the knees. His eyes fly open as he feels two fingers slide into him. Arthur suddenly sucks hard, using his tongue on the veiny underside of his cock, scissoring his fingers to widen Merlin out, and then flexing his fingers to rub against the hidden bundle of nerves. 

 

“Oh fuck Arthur, yes!” Merlin screams arching off the bed, coming hard.

 

His body quakes with the aftershocks as Arthur sucks every last drop from him. While he is still flying in the clouds Arthur put him in, his legs are placed over Arthur’s broad shoulders, he whimpers and arches as he feels Arthur sliding into him. When Arthur is fully seated inside of him he stills, placing a hand on Merlin’s cheek.

 

“Open your eyes Merlin.” Arthur says.

 

Merlin flights the haze he is in to open his eyes as Arthur wants. Arthur’s eyes are blazing with desire and something else that Merlin can’t place right at the moment. Arthur draws back then slides back in, he suddenly lifts Merlin to place two pillows under his arse, when Arthur pulls out and rolls his hips then slams back in Merlin tosses his head from side to side, whimpering again like this Arthur will rub against his prostrate with every stroke.

 

“Fuck Merlin, you are so sexy like this, so mine.” Arthur picks up the speed, setting an almost punishing pace. Merlin groans as he feels the heat building quickly in his stomach again. He knows that it won’t take long, not like this, that it will be intense.Arthur bends over him gripping his hair, kissing him.

 

“Tell me what I want to hear Merlin, do it now”, Merlin is lost to this man.

 

“Arthur, please! Oh God Please!”Arthur slows his speed but not the force he is using.

 

“Who does this belong to Merlin, tell me.” He pulls back till just the head is inside. He rolls Merlin’s nipples between his fingers, pulling slightly.

He slams back in, “Tell me Merlin, and I’ll give you what you want.” 

 

Merlin reaches down to touch his hard, aching cock, but Arthur grabs his writs and pulls them above his head. He licks Merlin’s lip and Merlin groans, his tongue sliding against Arthurs. Sliding back out and rolling his hips Arthur places kisses all over his face.

 

“Tell me Merlin. Let me hear it” Arthur picks the speed back up, Merlin’s eyes flutter back into his head. He comes all over his chest sobbing.

“You Arthur, this is yours, I belong to you!” At that Arthur kisses Merlin fiercely.

 

“Damn right this is mine Merlin. You are mine and no one will ever see you like this again except me”. Merlin feels Arthur’s cock kicking inside of him. 

 

Merlin lays there with his eyes closed coming down from the very high place Arthur has taken him. He feels full filled; it has never been like this for him with anyone else, ever. He feels a wet cloth wiping him down and he smiles. When Arthur gets back into bed, and pulls Merlin back into his arms, he sighs contentedly and snuggles in closer; drifting peacefully.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~

 

Arthur feels relaxed and amused as he watches Merlin fidget on the drive over to Gwen and Lance’s on Sunday afternoon for dinner. “Nervous or sore,” he asks him. Merlin snorts and rolls his eyes.

 

“Only slightly nervous but extremely sore; we are going to have to teach you to take better care of your playthings Arthur.” He says sternly. Laughing he reaches over to squeeze Merlin’s leg affectionately.

 

“I always take care of what’s mine Merlin, depend on it.” Merlin’s face flushes clean to the tops of his ears, it’s adorable. 

 

“Besides, you have absolutely nothing to be nervous about, they’ll love you, and Gwen will probably go out of her way to make you feel welcome and comfortable, that’s just the way she is and one of the many reason’s she’s my best mate.” 

 

Pulling up in front of Gwen and Lance’s flat, Arthur turns off the car, jumping out to rush around to Merlin’s side to open the door and help him out. As they walk to the door Arthur places his hand at the small of Merlin’s back. He knows that contrary to what Merlin says that he is nervous about this meeting. Arthur wants him to feel as comfortable as possible. Gwen is already standing in the doorway, holding the door open, her smile warm.

 

“Hello! I’m Gwen. We didn’t really get to meet the other night, but I’m so glad that you came with Arthur today.”

Arthur smiles fondly at Gwen as she gives Merlin a hug, and surprisingly Merlin flashes that incredible smile of his and hugs Gwen back. “Well come on, come meet Lance. He’s excited to meet you as well.”

 

~ ~

 

Merlin is enjoying being with Arthur’s closest friend and her boyfriend; he can easily see why she is Arthur’s best mate. Gwen is open, honest and friendly, and Lance is warm, caring and funny. 

 

“So Merlin, tell me how you find working with Arthur,” Gwen asks.

 

Sighing Merlin sits on a stool at the kitchen island. “Well, he can be very difficult sometimes; he is demanding and very intense mostly.” 

 

Smiling and shrugging he continues, “Even though he acts like a prat most of the time he is really very kind and considerate.”

 

Gwen reaches out and squeezes his hand that is lying on the counter. “I am pleased that you can see Arthur clearly even in such a short span of time. Arthur is also fiercely loyal to those he’s close to. He really is a spectacular friend, but don’t tell him, his head is already too big.” Merlin laughs in surprise.

 

“I am going to ask a completely nosey question Merlin and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. How do you feel about Arthur?”Gwen is completely serious and his reply is just as serious. 

 

“Arthur blows me away with what he makes me feel. I’ve never met anyone like him, even though we are different in a lot of aspects I feel as if he’s the missing piece I’ve been searching for my entire life. I’m not sure if I’m the flavor of the moment or if Arthur is always like this with the people his involved with. I’ve never been scared before, but I’m scared now because no one has ever ruled my heart before and there is no doubt that Arthur is its King.” Blushing Merlin covers his face while Gwen laughs in delight.

 

“Oh Merlin, I think you are a breath of fresh air, you are just what Arthur needs to shake him out of his stuffy moods at times. Don’t worry; your secrets are safe with me. Now, let’s have dinner shall we?”

 

~ ~

 

They were both quiet during the ride to Merlin’s flat, each lost in their own thoughts. Merlin was tired yet very happy. Arthur had finally given in to their mutual attraction, hopefully that would help on the work front. Merlin knew that he wouldn’t have any problems separating his Arthur from the one he dealt with at work. When he parked the car just a little down from Merlin’s flat, he again got out to open the door for Merlin. Instead of backing up to give Merlin space he placed a hand on top of the car and held the top of the passenger door, effectively blocking Merlin between his body and the open door. Smiling Merlin places a chaste kiss on Arthur’s lips.

 

“Thank you for this weekend Arthur, it was great. I really enjoyed meeting Gwen and Lance.” 

 

“You are welcome Merlin, it was my pleasure,” Arthur says smiling in return before pulling Merlin against him for a deeper kiss. Satisfaction runs through him when Merlin angles his body to fit closer, wrapping his arms around his waist, ending the kiss Arthur stepped back caressing Merlin’s cheek.

“Off with you now, get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

He waits till Merlin enters the building before getting back in the car. Arthur thinks about the entire week one the drive home, he smiles as he turns the radio up and hears Savage Garden’s I knew I loved you, singing softly with the music he is crystal clear that he will do anything in his considerable power to insure that Merlin stays in his life.


	4. Strange Twists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters  
> This chapter is rather short, I ended up having a bit of writers block.  
> Thank you for reading and as always comments are very welcome.  
> Enjoy :-)

Merlin snuggled further under the covers not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed or the dream he’d been having of Arthur. The weekend spent with Arthur had been fantastic, he’d completely enjoyed all of it; he’d known instinctively that Arthur would be a good lover, he hadn’t counted on him blowing him away, and yes sex with Arthur was addictive.

 

Waking early on Monday morning Arthur stretched and smiled his first waking thoughts of Merlin. Reaching for his phone he quickly typed out a text to him.  
A.Pendragon: 5:45 a.m.: Pick you up at 7 before work?

 

M.Emrys: 5:47 a.m.: Only if you provide coffee and food!

 

A.Pendragon:5:48 a.m.: *grins evilly* I’ll definitely provide you with a hot sustenance.

 

M.Emrys:5:48 a.m.: *gasps* while siding his hand down to….

 

A.Pendragon:5:49 a.m.: #*@! Merlin! Get up before you become breakfast!

 

M.Emrys:5:50 a.m.: Promises promises…….

 

A.Pendragon: 5:51 a.m.: *Growls* MERLIN!! Behave before you find yourself with more than you can deal with.

 

M.Emrys:5:51 a.m.: Growly morning texts are kind of hot Mr. Pendragon, as for the rest of that text….bring it ;-p

 

Chucking Arthur shook his head.

 

A.Pendragon:5:53 a.m.: I’ll be there at 7 sharp, be ready. Oh and don’t forget that we will be having dinner with the Ambassador this evening so dress appropriately please since you will be attending with me.

 

Arthur pulled up at seven on the dot, Merlin was just coming out of the door and Arthur felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. Merlin had on a grey suit that fit him perfectly, a white shirt with a purple tie, his hair was artfully arranged to have that just fucked look. When he got in the car and smiled his beautiful smile that showed the dimples, Arthur nearly forgot to breath and he could only stare.

 

“Arthur?” Merlin inquired. 

 

“Fuck Merlin you’re beautiful.”

 

Merlin leaned over into Arthur’s space and kissed him, Arthur trying to remember not to mess his hair cupped the back of his neck, turning the kiss from chaste to something slightly more. Groaning Arthur ended the kiss to lean his forehead against Merlin’s.

 

“I am never going to make it through the whole day sane, not with you looking so edible.”

 

“Think about it this way Arthur. You only have to behave while we are at work, after that all bets are off,” Merlin says with a blush and a smile.

 

Smiling Arthur kisses him chastely before starting the car.“Okay, but I’ll expect a return of my Merlin later.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do, now wasn’t there a mention of coffee and food?” Merlin asked with a smile.

 

Arthur smirks, sometimes Merlin is very single minded. 

 

Arthur sits back in his chair at 5:45 that evening. He’s more than ready for the day to be over, no, the whole bloody month. The work Giles and George present is only standard, neither goes above and beyond, nor do they seem to be able to think outside the box. He spent a rather unpleasant lunch with his father being yelled at for not double checking some of the work that was submitted by them. He doesn’t have the time or inclination to train them up to standard, not while there is a perfect answer to this entire problem already in place. 

 

“Come,” he snaps at the knock on the door. 

 

He is not pleased to see Giles opening his door, with a mug in his hand even, ugh! Taking a deep breath and counting to ten before exhaling, he tries to smile, but feels like it’s more of a grimace.

 

“Giles, how can I help you?”

 

“I thought perhaps after the day you’ve had you might like some tea, and I’m also supposed to inform you that Merlin had a family emergency and had to leave rather abruptly. “ Frowning Arthur taps his fingers on his desk.

 

“Was there any further message Giles?”

 

“No, that was all sir.”

 

Sighing Arthur looks at the clock, he needs to leave soon. The plan had been for Merlin to attend the dinner with him, followed by a return to one flat or the other.  
“Please have the company car brought around Giles, and then you may go for the evening.”  
Arthur narrows his eyes slightly as he catches Giles smile when the man turns to leave, snatching his phone up he quickly texts Merlin.

A.Pendragon: 6:02 p.m.: What’s going on Emrys? Is everything ok?

He stands pulling on his suit jacket, heading out of his office to the elevators. He hates being late, but there’s no help for it. He looks at his phone when he feels it vibrate in his hand.

M.Emrys: 6:05 p.m.: Sorry, my Mom is in the hospital. Thank you so much for asking, I’ll be in when I can.

Raising an eyebrow Arthur has a feeling that something is not right yet he can’t put his finger on it.

A.Pendragon: 6:06 p.m.: We will be talking about this later Emrys.

 

Giles is standing in his basement looking at Merlin who is bound and gagged on a bed, eyes wide and full of fury. “Well Merlin, looks like it’s my time to shine. With you out of my way Arthur will have no choice but to choose me.” Giles mocks, a small smile on his face as he walks away still holding Merlin’s phone.

“Have a good night, sleep well.”Merlin is suddenly afraid for Arthur.


	5. Terror

Merlin lost all sense of time in the dark basement. His head hurt, his mouth was unbearably dry, and his body ached from being tied with his arms behind his back a rope attached from his wrists to his ankles, kind of like a reversed hog tied. How the hell long did that monster think he could hold his bladder anyways. Hearing noises from upstairs Merlin turned his head when he heard the door at the top of the stairs open and Giles came down dragging George with him. Seriously, what was with this guy anyway? He continued to watch as Giles then tied him up and gagged him; apparently the poor man wasn’t going to be lucky since he was being left on the cold damp floor.

 

“Merlin I think you haven’t told me everything, a few important details seem to be missing,” Giles said as he walked over to Merlin on the bed. Merlin raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes, trying to jerk his head back when Giles reached out to touch his face.

 

“Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, haven’t you realized that I have you completely at my mercy. I can do whatever I want, as a matter of fact; I think we could have a great deal of fun together.” Merlin tried to wiggle back as Giles slid his hand down to rub the side of his neck. Groaning with pain when Giles yanked his head back viciously by his hair right over the spot where he’d been hit in the head. 

 

“Merlin, I want to know why Pendragon is constantly texting or calling your phone, and you will tell me.” Giles said narrowing his eyes while pulling a capped syringe out of his pocket. 

 

“Now we can do this the easy way which is you telling me willingly, or we have this lovely stuff. Oh Merlin I hope you choose the hard way, then we can have some real fun.” Giles said smiling while ripping the duct tape off his mouth. 

“W…What is that stuff?” Merlin gasped, running his tongue over his dry lips, wincing at a particularly raw spot pulled loose by the tape. 

“Well, let’s just say that if I give it to you Merlin, you will be unable to deny me anything,” this was said with a sly evil looking grin, that made him very uncomfortable, he wanted to be logical about the situation, yet in his heart he knew with absolute certainty that he would protect Arthur to the bitter end, whenever that may be.Sighing he looked at Giles;

“There’s really nothing to tell Giles.”

“Well I’d like to say I’m disappointed Merlin, but I’m not.” Giles replied as he kneeled over Merlin’s shoulders, gripping a fist full of hair he pulled the cap off with his teeth, Merlin struggled as best he could but he didn’t seem to make any headway. The stuff was squirted in his mouth, Giles immediately forced his mouth shut by shoving an arm against his chin, then let go of his hair to pinch his nose shut. Merlin struggled as hard as he could; it felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest from the lack of air. Just as spots appeared before his eyes he gave in and swallowed, and sucked in a big breath as soon as Giles let him.

“Good, now we’ll just let that take effect, I’ll be back.” Giles said smiling.

 

Merlin tried to calm his racing heart, continuing to breathe deeply; he closed his eyes thinking about Arthur, his thoughts where his safe haven.

-oOo-

Arthur paced the confines of his office, Gwaine one again sprawled on the big leather couch. He knew something wasn’t right, he felt it down to his bones. He hadn’t spoken to Merlin since Monday morning on the ride to work, the few texts that he’d gotten in return from him just didn’t sound right in his mind, and he couldn’t hear Merlin saying the words out loud, the speech pattern was all wrong.

“Arthur can you tell me what’s got your nose so out of joint about all this? I mean the man said his mother was in the hospital.” Gwaine demanded while sitting up to rest his hands on his knees. Arthur stopped, and ran his hands through his hair, gathering his thoughts.

 

“It’s not the fact that there’s an emergency,” at this given statement Arthur made air quotes, “No it’s the words that are used in the texts I have gotten, I just can’t hear Merlin saying the words out loud no matter how hard I try. There’s no personal emotion in them, it’s all professional sounding. You have to take into account that Merlin and I have flirted and lusted after each other all last week, we’ve shared personal conversations, Gwaine, he spent the weekend with me.” Arthur moved to stare out the window, not really seeing anything as his thoughts were of Merlin.

 

“I feel like something’s not right about this Gwaine.” Arthur admitted softly.Watching the other man’s reflection in the window, he watched him get up and cross over to him to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Tell you what Arthur; I’ll see if I can’t do some digging with security. There’s this guy that works in the surveillance office that has been asking me out forever. Why don’t you pull Merlin’s personnel file, maybe there’s information listed about his mother, like a phone number.”

Groaning and smacking his forehead Arthur hit Mrs. King’s button. “Mr. Pendragon can I help you with something?”

“Yes, yes please bring me the files we have on my PA’s immediately Mrs. King. Also place a call to Mordred I want to speak to him ASAP.” Arthur snapped impatiently, knowing that he will have to apologize later for his tone. He turned to face Gwaine who was looking at him like he had a second head.

“Yes I know, don’t say anything, I feel like I’ve lost my brain along with an important piece of myself.”

Gwaine raised both eyebrows at this confession. “Wow, Arthur I’m not even sure what to say at this point, usually Gwen covers the sappy stuff.” Arthur elbowed Gwaine in the ribs.  
“Mr. Pendragon I have Mordred on the line.” Mrs. King paged over the phone system, and man did she sound pissy. “Thank you Mrs. King, as soon as you bring the files that I requested you can have an early day, put him through please.” This was said in hopes of making amends to his snappish attitude earlier.

“Arthur? How can I help you?” Arthur picked up his office phone to speak his mind.

“Mordred something strange has happened this week and I need you to do some digging. On Monday my PA disappeared, another PA of mine said that he had to leave due to a family emergency. I just want to be sure that is what occurred; the whole thing just doesn’t sit right with me. I’ll email you all three files that I have for the PA’s; you of course will have access to whatever else you need.” Arthur sat down in his chair, fiddling with a pen.

 

“I’ll see what I can do Arthur, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” With that Arthur heard the click indicating the end of the call. Leaning back he closed his eyes praying that all was well with Merlin.

-o0o-

Merlin blinked his eyes, everything was starting to look a little fuzzy and he felt like he was floating on air. When a hand cradled his cheek he rubbed against it, looking at the smiling man. He couldn’t place who he was exactly, but his hand felt good on his skin.  
“Yes, I see that we will be getting along just fine Merlin. Let’s play a game shall we?” The man said as his hands start to roam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things are going slowly right now, but I promise it will pick back up. My laptop screen is going on the fritz and I've ordered a replacement, till then this one has a mind of it's own.  
> As always I do not own the characters here in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I'm very sorry about taking so long to update for the next chapter, life has a way of getting in the way sometimes. I hope you enjoy and thanks for the supports.  
> I don't own any of the characters, just my scary imagination and a computer.

Arthur felt agitated, the more time that passed the more out of sorts he felt. He had been pacing around his office for hours, hoping and praying for Mordred to call. Grabbing his keys and his phone off his desk he headed to the door. He had thought Gwaine was asleep, but the fact was that as soon as Arthur had grabbed his keys he’d jumped up off the couch to follow him.

“Arthur is there a particular place that we are running off to?” Gwaine asked.

Not saying anything Arthur continued to the elevators which seemed to take forever yet he knew that wasn’t really true, he was just frustrated with everything. Where was Merlin? Why hadn’t he called? Was he blowing this all out of proportion? He didn’t feel like he was, he was certain that Merlin and he had been on the same page. He knew that something wasn’t right but what? It was now Thursday and Merlin had been gone for almost four days, he felt like the sun had disappeared from his life and that he was in perpetual darkness. What was the start of this whole situation? Was there a common denominator that he was missing? Turning to look at Gwaine he felt like he’d been sucker punched.  
“What is it Arthur? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Arthur grabbed Gwaine’s elbow propelling him in to the elevator that had just opened.

“Gwaine, I think Merlin’s been kidnapped and I’m almost certain I know who did it.”

Arthur watched Gwaine’s face and could see his confusion. “Gwaine, think about it. Who told me about Merlin leaving on Monday?” 

“You said Giles told you, “ 

“Yes, that’s right, he did. Now maybe just maybe I’m not reading this right, but don’t you think that Merlin would have told me his self about his mother being in an accident? If for no other reason than to appear professional, but if you also add into the equation that we have a relationship of sorts beginning it would make all the more sense to say something to me, be it in person, or via a phone call? Let’s also consider the fact that I haven’t actually spoken to him on the phone these last few days, the only thing I’ve gotten are texts that aren’t even Merlin like. I can’t explain how Merlin is in a text, but I could let you read the ones that I have from before Monday evening and the ones after that evening.” Groaning Arthur suddenly felt his stomach clench.

“What if he’s hurt him Gwaine?” Arthur whispered in horror.

“Now Arthur you’re leaping to some very big conclusions here. We don’t know that Merlin has been kidnapped or if Giles is involved. Look I’ll tell you what we’ll do, let’s go over to his place right now and see how he acts. You can pretend that you have something he needs to know about for tomorrow and I’ll act like my charming self.” Sighing Arthur pulled at his hair, what did he have to lose?

Merlin’s world had narrowed down to the sensations of his body; his mind was fuzzy almost drunk feeling. He wasn’t sure what was happening, yet his body seemed to know what to do. The hands running over his now naked body were soft and hot, he groaned and felt his body arch into the fingers that were pinching his nipples. He couldn’t think, only feel what was happening. He tried to get his eyes to focus on the person leaning over him, the only thing he could make out was blonde hair, Arthur his mind whispered.  
He could feel a hot wet mouth pressing kisses down his navel, he was so hard that he throbbed, moaning he tried to guide the mouth by lifting his hips, he wanted to put his hands in all that blonde hair but for some reason they couldn’t cooperate. He felt like he was going to explode, yet he couldn’t seem to find relief from the intense throbbing. He felt tears gathering in his eyes as he felt the hot moist breath so close to where he needed it, just feeling it waft over the throbbing head.

“Merlin, tell me about Arthur.” 

The voice said, making Merlin tremble. He felt just barely felt the tip of the hot wet tongue run against his throbbing length, it happened again and again until he was sobbing with need, his mind confused, and hazy. His heart was beating so fast and so hard it felt like it would explode in his chest, tilting his head back and arching his body in desperation, a scream left his throat.

 

Arthur froze with his hand lifted to knock on the door; he heard a muffled scream from inside. He didn’t need any further incentive to step back and ball his coat over his fist before punching through the class on the door, he quickly reached around to unlock the dead bolt and shove the door open. He tried to walk quickly and quietly into the hall, pausing to listen again. He could hear sobbing now and his heart nearly stopped in his chest as he heard another tortured scream. He felt Gwaine behind him gesture towards a door. Moving as a team they opened it quietly, seeing stairs leading downward. 

Trying to be cautious as well as quiet Arthur moved down the first three steps, the sobbing was loud now, Arthur moved down another four steps the scene coming into his view took his breath as fury filled his chest. His Merlin was naked, bound with his hands and feet behind his back, he was on his knees on a bed, sobbing quietly. Arthur wasn’t even conscious of moving from the stairs and throwing the man away from Merlin, he wasn’t aware of his fists beating the man he was on top of, the images of Merlin on the bed sobbing playing a continuous loop in his mind. He felt arms around him pulling at him.

“Arthur, stop! It’s me Gwaine. Come on now, you’ll beat him to death, stop!”

His breath heaving in and out of his lungs Arthur shook Gwaine off staggering to Merlin. He took his face into his hands gently wiping the tears from his cheeks. Looking into Merlin’s eyes fury flushed through him, it was obvious by the way his eyes are dilated that he’s been drugged. 

“Merlin, I’m here now, you’re safe. Do you hear me? It’s going to be okay.” Arthur murmured as he stroked Merlin’s hair.

“Arthur I’ve called for help, it should be here soon. George is over here too and he doesn’t look to good.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know! I'm truly, deeply sorry. Life has a way of over taking the simplest of pleasures. Now that I am in control again I will endeavor to post in a timely manner (pinky promise)  
> Comments are always welcome!!!! Also If one of you would be interested in being my beta reader leave me a message please.  
> I so do not have the pleasure or the privilege of owning Merlin or any of the characters here in.  
> I can only take credit for the craziness that goes on inside my head.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Arthur rubbed his face tiredly as he sat next to the hospital bed Merlin was asleep in. The last twenty four hours had been unfathomable, it had been had enough to find Merlin doped up out of his mind, yet his brain kept replaying what he’d seen when he went down the basement stairs over and over. It infuriated him that any of it had happened, but having seen Giles performing intimate acts with a drugged Merlin who had no say in the matter; that had made his blood boil. It made him want to hunt the maniac down and beat him all over again, to hurt him worse than he already had.

 

“Arthur.”

 

Looking up he can see his father standing in the door way, he’d been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard him enter. He watched his father walk closer, and he could feel his whole body tensing with the need to protect Merlin who was so vulnerable right now.

 

“Father please, that’s close enough.”

 

Uther stopped upon hearing the sharpness in his son’s voice, he took a long look at Arthur, at how tense his body was, coiled as if ready to strike. “He means something to you, doesn’t he Arthur.”

 

“Yes!” Arthur whispered fiercely. Uther gave him a small tight smile.

 

“The thing about Pendragon men is that we love only once: when it happens our heart and souls are completely over taken by the ones we love. You don’t have to say it, I can see for myself how deeply you feel for him. He must be very special indeed.”

 

Taking hold of Merlin’s hand, Arthur looked into his father’s pain filled eyes. “He is, we are two sides of the same coin.”

 

Uther walked calmly around to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Am I to assume that he will be the one you keep on as your PA then?”

 

Arthur chuckled softly as he placed a kiss into Merlin’s palm. “Actually father I have a completely different position in mind for him.”

 

Shaking his head Uther asks, “What about George, what do we need to do for him.”

 

Taking a deep breath and releasing it Arthur stood up to stand at the head of the bed so he could card his fingers thoughtfully through the silky dark mop that was Merlin’s hair before answering his father. “We will of course cover all medical expenses as well as offering him full pay for the days that he was forced to miss. I’ve spoken to Gwaine, he is willing to take George on as his personal assistant; if he’s interested that is.”

 

Uther snorted in amusement at the idea of Gwaine Castles having a PA. “Whatever will he use as an excuse for being late to appointments if George is even somewhat proficient at the job?” 

 

Arthur couldn’t help the smirk he felt creep across his lips, “Well you can be sure that it will be creative anyways.”

 

Arthur knew he wasn’t going to like what his father said next, not by the smug smile that swept across his face.  
“It will be your problem for a change. Well I’ll take my leave now, also I’ll expect to see you at some point tomorrow.” Uther said as he turned to stride out of the room.  
“Goodbye father and thank you.” Arthur called after him.


	8. Seriously? How is this my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a llooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggg while again, and yet here I am. no, no put down the rotten fruit there's no need for that, I swear that it's going to be okay.  
> That's right take a deep breath and drop the fruit.  
> I've actually been a total drama queen lately what with the whole trying to quit smoking thing and I have to say that this is the first time in for ever that I've tried to get back into the swing of things.  
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome.

Merlin awoke to the sensation of fingers carding through his hair, his body immediately tensing. The last thing he can remember is Giles forcing him to swallow something vile tasting, everything after that is a fragmented jumble mess; the fingers in his hair stilled.  
"Merlin," a quiet voice asks. Merlin peeks through his lashes to see if he can recognize the person, he sees Arthur's concerned blue gaze resting on his face.  
"Arthur", Merlin croaks out of a dry mouth, and it really really feels like a bag of cotton balls has taken up residence inside. Arthur caresses his cheek, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "Shhh love, I've just paged for the nurse to come now that you're awake. We'll see about getting you some water soon."  
Yes, water sounded good, and now that he was awake his stomach began loudly protesting how empty it was. He heard Arthur chuckle at the noise, "well I think someone wants more than just water."  
Merlin feels his face heat up as a blush spreads over his face all the way to the tips of his ears. "How long have I been here?" Merlin asks in hopes of distracting Arthur from his blushing.  
Arthur squeezes his hand and Merlin looks at him. "About a day, and yes you've been out of it for about that long as well. "  
"I don't remember what happened, how did I get here?" Merlin asks trying again to clear the yucky feeling out of his throat. The barrage of emotions that crossed Arthur's face was alarming to see, and maybe someone else couldn't have read them, but to Merlin it was as easy as reading a book.  
Arthur's hand caressed his face again, his voice quietly wavering with suppressed emotion. " You and George were brought in by ambulance. Gwaine and I found you."  
Groaning softly Merlin turned away from Arthur, squeezing his eyes shut.  
"Hey, none of that. This doesn't change anything for me Merlin, none of this was your fault." He felt Arthur try to turn his face back towards him, but he couldn't do it, couldn't face why he felt shamed. "Please, I...I need to be alone right now." Merlin pleaded quietly.  
"Merlin...." Arthur said brokenly.  
"No! No, not now Arthur, “Merlin says fiercely, refusing to open his eyes and see the pain he knows he is causing Arthur; he waits until he hears the noise of foot steps crossing the room and the quiet snick of the door closing before the emotional storm he'd been holding inside descends.  
Arthur grits his teeth, leaning his head against the door. He feels completely helpless as he listens to the love of his life sobbing inside.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Pendragon?"  
Arthur turns to face the detective, wondering what the hell he wants now.  
"What is it now detective, I've already given you my statement. Unless there is something else." He states cooly with a raised brow.  
The detective pushes both hands into his coat pockets, quietly staring at Arthur. "Actually Mr. Pendragon, I've come to inform you that Giles passed away from the beating you gave him. The doctors are fairly certain it was from one of the blows to his temple causing internal bleeding in his brain."  
Staggering back against the wall in shock Arthur stammered out, “w…w...what”.  
"I've killed a human being?" He whispers in miserable disbelief.  
"Mr. Pendragon, I'm sorry to have to do this, but considering the situation, I have to place you under arrest and take you down to the station." The detective states as kindly as possible.  
Arthur looks up sharply at the detective, totally stunned. Closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose he tasks a deep breath and releases it shakily "Okay detective, okay."

 

Merlin was sitting up in the bed eating soup when Gwaine wondered in giving Merlin his winning smile. Merlin paused with the spoon halfway to his mouth taking in Gwaine’s expression, before placing the bite of soup into his mouth. He quietly continued to work his way through the bowl of soup, waiting patiently to see if Gwaine would give up the information on his own or if he’d have to force it out of him.  
“So Merlin, the Doc says that if your blood work comes back clean this trip he’ll let you go home. “  
Sighing Merlin laid the spoon down, “Well the plus side to that would be at least all the furniture is comfortable and the atmosphere cheery, of rather better than the sterile ocean of white that goes on forever here.”  
Smirking Gwaine propped his foot on the arm of the chair, leaning forward to lay his arm across his thigh. “I’ve been wondering what your place looks like considering the sunny attitude you have going all the time.”  
Shaking his head, Merlin ran his hand over his face, hating the feel of the slight stubble growing on his jaw and chin. “Well you’ll have to come play Xbox with me sometime so that you can see Gwaine.”  
“Really? You play Xbox? I just can’t see it,” Gwaine says in a rush.  
Snorting with amusement Merlin rolls his eyes, “seriously mate, you’d think that I’d never had a life or hobbies before, just because I’m good at my job doesn’t mean I’m not like everyone else.”  
“Mate,” Gwaine started while giving the cat that ate the canary smile, “If you were normal Arthur Pendragon wouldn’t be head over heels for you.”  
Merlin looked up sharply, “Say what.”  
Nodding his head and grinning, Gwaine rocks back and forth, “It’s totally true, I’ve known Pendragon for years. I’ve never seen him act this way with or over anyone but you.”  
Merlin doesn’t know what to think, he knows that Arthur has had other relationships of sorts, or maybe it was just sexual relationships. He’s also not sure how he feels about Gwaine’s statement at this moment or if he even feels the same way about Arthur. Sure the sex is great, and they get along wonderfully when Arthur wasn’t being an uptight prat, but love? Did he love Arthur Pendragon? While his brain was turning the information over he decided to force Gwaine to tell him what the real problem here was.  
“Gwaine, why don’t you take a deep breath and tell me what you really want to say instead of all this other distracting game you got going on. I don’t like sneak attacks so do us both a favor and spit it out hmmmm?”  
The look on Gwaine’s face is simply priceless and Merlin wishes he had his cell phone to capture it to use at a later time.  
“MerlinArthur’sbeenarrestedforthemurderofGiles,” Gwaine said as quickly as possible, almost as if he was ripping a Band-Aid off to get it over with quickly.  
Swinging his legs over the bed, Merlin started ripping all the little annoying wires loose. Gwaine steps forward, grabbing his wrist to still his movements, and gain his attention. “There’s nothing we can do right now Merlin, I’ve already called Pendragon senor. The best thing is for you to get your strength back by following the doctor’s orders.”Merlin jerks his shaking wrist from Gwaine’s grasp, “What a load of crap Gwaine, I was drugged and sexually assaulted not beaten,” Merlin gasps out, forced to come to terms with what had happened, tears streaking down his face till he angrily brushes them away. “I won’t be treated like glass, and I won’t allow this to happen to Arthur because Giles was mentally unbalanced. I will take whatever steps are necessary to protect him.”  
Gwaine steps even closer into his space and Merlin flinches away, “Really Merlin, are you so sure?”  
Merlin angrily pushes Gwaine back, “Yes damn it, I’m sure. Arthur doesn’t deserve any of this and I refuse to let him go through his thinking he’s alone.”  
“Well that’s a plus, and here I thought I’d have to talk you into helping me, but clearly Arthur picked a winner this time,” says a mocking voice.  
Both men turned their heads to the perfectly coiffed, stunningly beautiful woman standing in the door way.  
Merlin hears Gwaine actually gulp and looks at him twice in askance,“Gwaine?”  
“Morgana you’re back,” Gwaine stated quietly.  
“Why Gwaine, you always did have a talent for stating the obvious,” Morgana sneered.  
“We don’t have time for all the rehashing of rubbish right now, but I may be persuaded to do so later,” Morgana said as she strode to the bed with a bag of clothes.  
“I’m Morgana Pendragon, Arthur’s sister. I’m sorry that we had to meet this way and under such shity circumstances Merlin. Please hurry now, Arthur needs us.”


End file.
